The Seventh Crusader
by irllucina
Summary: Yoko Ohno (Ohno! Not Tanaka!) was just a high school girl with one friend (who probably didn't even really consider her a friend) and odd powers. She thought she was the only one. Just a retelling of Stardust Crusaders with another stand user in the mix. Somewhat self-indulgent, though if you don't mind that then stick around. Implied Jotaro x OC, though no romance (yet).
1. Evil Spirit

_aaah hello! this is my first story! whenever i get into new things i tend to make original characters for the series! i find it helps me improve my writing skills! so-as expected-when i got into jojo, i wanted to make an oc for it! i have five ocs (so far haha): one for parts I and II, two for part III, one for part IV, and one for part V! they're very self-indulgent because i felt that there were some aspects that araki could have improved on such as jolyne's mother actually having a name and personality, giorno getting a better mom, and more female representation in general! it seems kinda special-snowflakey, so if that's not your cup of tea, this might not be for you! but if you don't mind, then stick around and i hope you enjoy my story! normally i'd start with part I, but my part III ocs are a little more developed, so i think i'll start a part I series if reception for this series is good! well, i guess that's all i have to say, and i hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Evil Spirit**

 ** _1987_**

 _Another day. Another day full of horrible bullies, judgmental eyes, and visits to the nurse. She was so stupid. If she hadn't been caught... she'd still be living a normal life, able to make it through the school day without having to worry. Just a few months ago she used to be okay with the scowls directed her way, the eye rolls at her confusion in class, and the laughing that she could hear when the other students thought she couldn't. Now? Now, she just tried to stay out of everyone's way. It was better like this._

 _It seemed, though, that Lady Luck wasn't on her side._

 _With her eyes cast down at the floor, she couldn't see that someone was in front of her, and her tiny stature made her practically invisible to taller individuals. So of course they collided, though it was only her who fell to the ground._

 _Her bag fell from her hands as she let go of it to try and catch herself, but she failed. Falling on her legs, her palms slapped the ground harshly. It wouldn't bruise, but it would hurt. She took a quick look around to try and see where her bag had fallen, though she found the face of who she'd collided with far more interesting. And scary._

 _Jotaro Kujo._

 ** _1988_**

"Well, Ma'am, there was one witness to your son's little brawl. Perhaps she could tell you what happened better than us." The two officers motioned to the one they were talking about, surprisingly still as she waited to be summoned. A girl, smaller than most, sat in a chair by the door to the cells, looking at posters lining the station's walls like they were the most interesting thing in the world. In her hands was a small toy dog bone, and she was squeezing it repeatedly.

At the sound of footsteps approaching her, she turned her head, and immediately sat up when she recognized the blonde woman. Rising from her chair spontaneously, she dropped the chew toy and ran forward, eyes sparkling as she shouted, " _Hi, Miss Hollyyy!_ "

Other people in the station turned their heads, though none attempted to shush her. They all knew her, and they all knew it was a lost cause. Nothing could get Yoko Ohno to shut up.

Holly Kujo turned to look at her son's friend, beaming as she opened her arms for the usual hug Yoko would give her. Yoko practically jumped into Holly's arms with enough force to spin her in a circle. She laughed loudly as Holly returned her embrace with a genuine smile, joining her with her own giggles. Finding her footing, Yoko loosened her grip on the older woman, still smiling and slightly breathless.

"Yoko! How are you, sweetie?" Holly asked. She seemed less distressed with the arrival of the girl, so the officers didn't interrupt them, though they did exchange a look. Jotaro sure had some weird ladies in his life.

"Miss Holly, you saw me this morning! But I'm not the one you should be worried about! You should've _seen_ Jotaro! Four guys, and he took them down like it was nothing!" As if she'd just remembered something, Yoko let out a loud yelp, "Jotaro! Right! Miss Holly, Jotaro's been acting real funny! He won't-"

At this the taller officer placed a hand on Yoko's shoulder, causing her to let out an "Oh?"

"Miss Tanaka. You were called here for a reason," Yoko grumbled at the name, but the officer paid no mind to it, "Both of you, follow us and we'll show you the way." Opening the door to the cells caused a drastic change in atmosphere. Holly thanked the men for their trouble, and Yoko stuck close to Holly, listening in on her conversation with the shorter man.

"Thank us by taking your kid home."

Yoko butt in next, "They told me on the phone! They said he's good to go!"

"We can't keep him here forever. By the way, ma'am, just wanted to say, your Japanese is pretty good. How long you been livin' here?"

"Twenty years, now."

"That explains it." The rest of the walk to Jotaro's cell was filled with talk of the packed station, and how the police couldn't find enough cells for all the criminals. At the knowledge that they were almost there, Holly burst into a sprint, running ahead to get to her son.

"Miss Holly?!" Yoko followed her at a mild jog, panting slightly after a few seconds. She never was good at running. Holly continued on ahead, shouting for Jotaro, obviously worried about him. Her dedication and love for her son made Yoko smile slightly. The sweetness of the moment was popped by a loud yell.

" _Shut up, bitch! You're so fucking annoying!_ "

" _Okay_ ~!"

And there he was, leaning back against the wall of his cell, one hand on the brim of his hat, ready to pull it down when he needed to. Yoko stopped herself abruptly, turning to the cell and placing her hands on the bars.

 ** _1987_**

 _Her eyes widened as she looked up at Jotaro._ Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, _she thought, panic running through her mind, infiltrating every part of her brain. What should she do? What_ could _she do? The whole school seemed to be watching them. She wondered if he'd yell at her, maybe even beat her up. Did Jotaro hit girls? There was a first time for-_

 _"Hey. You okay?"_

 _At his words her eyes widened, and she realized she was tearing up. When she nodded, he grabbed her somewhat roughly by the arm and pulled her up quickly, then looked over at her bag. He turned back to her, nodding his head at the lonely accessory, "Your stuff's fine. Nothin' fell out." And with that, he moved around her and continued walking, bringing most of the girls who'd been watching with him._

 _She picked up her things, feeling a little safer as people returned to what they'd been doing, and looked after him, though he didn't give her a second glance._

"Jotaro! That's no way to talk to Miss Holly! Oh, and hi!" Turning to the bag slung over her shoulder, she rummaged through, looking for one of the reasons she came here, "You missed school! I brought you your work!" Sliding the notebooks through the bars closest to the ground, she gave him a large smile.

"That all? You can go now." He gave her a blank look as he talked to her, then turned around, laying down on the cot with his back facing them. Yoko gave a pout back, puffing her cheeks as she stuck her tongue out at his figure.

One officer kicked the bars, "Kujo, get the hell up! Your mom's here to take you home, what part of 'go home' don't you understand?!" His words echoed off the dark prison walls, and Jotaro slowly turned his head at this.

Rising once more he looked at his visitors, "Mom, Yoko, both of you can go home. I'm not leaving for a while," he motioned at himself, "It seems I've been possessed by an evil spirit. There's no telling what I'll do. You saw it, Yoko. It took all I had to stop it during that fight. Do everyone a favor," he laid back down, "and leave me in here."

The shorter officer groaned, "See what I'm talkin' about? We're releasin' him and he refuses to go. Is your boy alright upstairs?"

Yoko turned around, letting out a, "Ha! Jotaro's house doesn't _have_ an upstairs!" She thought she heard Jotaro let out a small groan.

"This isn't a hotel, you know, Kujo."

Suddenly, three men, cellmates of Jotaro's, came running forth, grasping onto the bars like a lifeline. Yoko reeled back, falling on her butt.

" _Let us change cells! Please!_ "

" _He's not lying about the evil spirit thing!_ "

The three men's shouts and pleas became garbled and soon none of what they were saying was coherent. The taller man banged on the bars again, yelling for them to calm down, and with little to no effort, Jotaro scared them into submission once again with a single sound.

He'd stabbed a can of beer with a pen, downing it from the hole he'd made. The short officer yelled with confusion, "What're you doing with a _beer_?! You're in _jail_! How did you even _get_ that in there?!"

"Yeah, Jotaro, beer's bad for you! It'll hurt your liver!" Yoko frowned, completely missing the point.

Jotaro ignored her, "I told you, it's the evil spirit, and sometimes it likes to bring me things." He was speaking the truth. Jotaro's cot had a small stash of items, such as the beer, a comic, even a working radio. Yoko tilted her head. _Could he...? No, I'm just getting hopeful. But then again... what was that purple thing I saw during that fight?_

"What the _hell_?! Shounen JUMP and a radio?! How is this even _possible_?!"

"This is serious, what the hell's goin' on here? We've got a major problem!"

"Hold on." Jotaro planted one foot on the cement ground, rising to his feet, "This might not be enough to keep me locked up in here, but I'll show you just how evil this spirit is anyway." He removed his hat, seemingly forever pasted to his head, and walked towards the bars, the only thing separating him and this evil spirit from the outside world. The guards reeled back in fear, though Yoko merely looked on with curiosity and hope that shouldn't be there. Perhaps she wasn't as alone as she thought.

"Maybe then you'll see why letting me out of here is a bad idea."

The setting was silent, practically still, save the whimpers of Jotaro's cellmates. Jotaro merely stretched an arm, looking right at the officers. Suddenly, with no warning at all, a translucent, purple arm appeared from Jotaro's body, reaching out of the bars and toward the taller guard's hip. Holly and Yoko followed the arm's movements, watching in shock and astonishment as it pulled the man's gun out of it's holster, putting it right in Jotaro's hand.

"He's got my gun! How'd he-?!"

"This is really bad!"

Jotaro continued talking, "You didn't see it just now? If you guys didn't see my evil spirit, then watch this." He placed the barrel close to his temple, though he didn't touch it, putting the hammer down, and firing before anyone could stop him.

Everyone screamed, eyes wide as they watched what had just happened. The bullet was stopped mid-air, by that same purple arm, held between two fingers. Yoko noticed it had fingerless gloves. Jotaro breathed heavily, looking at the bullet, "It's like there's someone behind me, that bound itself to me not long ago." He held the gun out to the guard once more, the purple arm dropping the bullet.

The sound it made when it hit the ground penetrated the air, and everyone looked back in shock. Yoko looked between Holly and Jotaro, not too sure what either was thinking.

 _Maybe he does have something like me... But it seems neither of us know what it is... Just what's going on with us?_

* * *

 _well, that's the first chapter done! im kinda paraphrasing at some points, and some quotes im taking directly from the manga or anime. the next chapter will be the fight between avdol and jotaro! and maybe you'll get to see another stand user then, too! please leave a review telling me what you think. im not too confident about this just yet, but ill continue writing it!_


	2. The Magician, The Hermit, and The Band

_hello again! im a lot less nervous about sharing this chapter! the first chapter was v much written on impulse and i wasnt as addicted to love live as i am now haha! so i decided to do a fun little thing i guess! for every.. hmm idk every 5 reviews ill write an extra filler chapter and thicken development of certain characters! and u can leave a request for a small one-shot-like thing in the review! that's about all for now so!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Magician, The Hermit, and The Band**

Yoko and Holly were forced to leave the station without Jotaro, and Holly talked of what she would do to try and get her son out of his cell. She mentioned her father had special powers and that he might know what was going on with Jotaro. Yoko's heart was filled with more hope at the mention of Jotaro's powers perhaps being genetic. She went home and was determined to keep to the task of bringing Jotaro his schoolwork, even if he wouldn't do it.

So here she was again. The officers working at the station called her a regular and let her sit with him as much as she liked. Sitting on the floor in front of Jotaro's cell, she chattered on about things that happened in class while he was gone. He continued lounging around with his new toys, (the evil spirit seemed to like bringing him toys and books) occasionally humoring Yoko with a grunt of acknowledgement or a one word answer if she was lucky.

Neither of them paid the frightened policemen, muttering lowly to himself and cowering away from Jotaro, any mind.

"And so I was sitting in class and Mrs. Nakashima walked in and-Oh!" Yoko looked over and saw the "evil spirit" had found her a lollipop, "Thank you!" She unwrapped it quickly, putting the treat in her mouth as she continued to ramble.

To Jotaro, Yoko was a weird woman. He helps her off the ground once and suddenly she asks if she can walk with him a few days later. He'd allowed her to only because she didn't constantly bother him like other female classmates. They'd been close as kids, too, though he didn't like to think of it much, for the more he wondered why he stopped talking to her the less it made sense. And if the way she'd looked at him when bumping into him said anything, she hadn't been doing any better without his companionship.

Now she tagged along with him every day to and from school. And for some odd reason, he found he didn't mind it. She knew when he didn't want to be bothered, and would spend her energy talking without needing a response. She also didn't put up with his shit, something he could remember easily due to the number of times she'd scolded him when he pulled out a cigarette or yelled at his mother, albeit not very threateningly. (she was a whole foot and four inches shorter than him, and her baby face couldn't really pull off a convincing glare)

Was she a friend? He didn't know. His mother seemed pretty damn convinced she was. He'd never really asked Yoko herself about it, though. Sparing her a glance, he noticed she was squeezing a dog toy as she continued to speak about some prank that a kid who sat next to her pulled during science. He found the evil spirit seemed calmer with her around. At this knowledge, he grumbled lowly, looking back to his volume of JUMP.

But of course, nothing lasts forever.

"Don't worry. I'll take my grandson home." Yoko looked up at the new visitor, eyes wide and lollipop still in her mouth.

Though he looked around 60 or 70, the way he stood and spoke made him look full of youth and vigor, unlike the elders she saw whenever she went for a walk. He was tall, probably as tall as Jotaro, and he looked like he was double Yoko's size (he was certainly double the officers'). He had Jotaro and Holly's pretty blue eyes. His hair was gray and his beard was noticeable, but for some reason it didn't make him look any older. He was sort of dressed like Indiana Jones (Yoko would admit with no shame she used to crush on him when she was younger) and she assumed it was the hat and coat. He wore gloves despite the weather outside not being too chilly. This man was obviously Jotaro's grandfather.

"'Grandson?'" Jotaro looked up as well.

The two officers blocked the old man's way, "It's too dangerous! Convince him from over here!"

"It's fine, step aside! Leave him to me."

"We can't be held responsible for this. Y-You..."

The old man looked at Yoko, "Then why is she allowed over there?" Jotaro rose from the cot. The officers looked at Yoko, still sucking on her lollipop, then back at the old man. They seemed unable to find an answer. Yoko wasn't too sure herself. Lifting them by the collars with ease, he continued speaking calmly, "Come now, you're in the way." He tossed them aside with ease. Yoko giggled.

Holly grew tense as the old man approached the cell, "Jotaro, it's your grandfather! I'm sure he'll be able to help you!"

The old man stood in front of Jotaro, separated by the bars of the cell. He took a glance at Yoko, eyes sharp as he spoke, "You. Did _you_ see the... 'evil spirit', too?"

Yoko looked surprised, then nodded, still silent. She was tense about the confrontation as well. He kept his stare, and pointed over where Holly stood, "Stay over there. It might get dangerous."

She felt compelled to obey, sticking close to Holly. The door to the cell opened.

"Get out. We're going home."

"Get lost. I didn't ask you to come here. Help me? What the hell can you do? Sorry you came all the way from New York, but there's no way you can help me." Jotaro showed off what he held in his hand. Something small and metal...

The old man looked shocked, lifting his left hand to his face. A prosthetic hand? How'd he loose it? A car accident? More importantly, when did Jotaro rip off it's pinkie? His spirit was too fast for her to even notice. Perhaps Jotaro's family was more interesting than she initially thought...

Jotaro waved the pinkie around, "Do you see? Do you get it now?" He turned his back to his grandfather, flicking the pinky away like it was a pest, " _That's_ my evil spirit."

The old man caught it, silent as Jotaro continued, "Don't get close to me. You'll just shorten what little life you have left." He shut the cell door, walking back to the cot. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The old man seemed to be contemplating something as Jotaro sat back down on the cot, pulling his hat over his eyes.

Yoko stood silently as well, continuing to enjoy her lollipop. Pulling it out of her mouth with a pop, she furrowed a brow, tapping the candy against her lips before resuming her consumption of it. Her emotions were conflicted. She knew Jotaro cared, he really did, that's why he stayed in the cell; he was afraid of what his spirit could do, he just couldn't express it properly. But she was also worried for him. He truly didn't think that he could control his spirit. But she...

She was hopeful, too. What if they had the same ability. She wouldn't be as alone as she used to be anymore. Maybe they could be like they were as kids.

The old man pocketed his pinkie and snapped his fingers. "Avdol. You're up."

Another man walked forward. He was definitely not from Japan, striding forward in odd robes of white and orange. Around his neck and on his ears was golden jewelry with foreign (... Egyptian?) designs on them, and around his wrists adorned many silver bangles. His hair was styled in an odd way, wrapped in a white bandanna and a small ponytail in the back. The rest of his hair was styled on the top of his head in odd stumps. Yoko thought it was a cool kind of weird. From the bottom of his eyes to his jaw there were odd squiggly markings. He seemed to hold a comforting presence despite his stern face, and Yoko felt drawn to him like she was to Holly.

"This is my Egyptian friend I met three years ago, Avdol."

The old man ordered, "Chase my grandson Jotaro out of his cell."

When Avdol took a step forward, Jotaro spoke again, "Don't. He looks strong, but do you think I'd really let someone chase me out of here just because you told him to do it? Hell no. Now I'm just gonna be even more stubborn and want to leave even less."

Avdol studied Jotaro intently as he again refused to leave, "I'll have to get a bit violent. But soon enough, he'll be so addled with pain, he'll be squealing to get out."

"That's fine."

"Papa, what are you doing?"

"Jotaro..." Yoko felt anxiety crawl in her stomach. She soon felt a cool, familiar sensation as an odd liquid fell into her hand, moving as if it wanted to shift forms, but couldn't. She kept a tight grip on it. Not yet.

"H-Hey, we can't have you-"

"Shut up."

Yoko forgot the police were even there. So much for doing their jobs. An old man shut them up pretty good.

Avdol raised his hands in an odd pose, but soon his whole body began to glow as if on-

"Fire chicken!" Yoko said it impulsively, and wondered if that insulted the odd bird-man... thing... that seemed to appear from nothing.

"That's..."

"It's a fire chicken!" Yoko wasn't too sure why she repeated her statement. But that seemed to be all she could think to say. She bit down on her lollipop, and it scratched the roof of her mouth.

"That's right," the old man was smirking now, "Avdol also has a so-called 'evil spirit.' An evil spirit he can control freely! It's name is..."

The fire chicken thing moved towards Jotaro, opening it's beak to let loose a barrage of flames.

"Magician's Red!"

From seemingly nowhere, Magician's Red created long ropes of flame, tying Jotaro's wrists and ankles. Magician's Red's flames forced Jotaro onto the wall behind him. Yoko and Holly shouted. The policemen were commentating but nobody really paid attention. According to what little Yoko heard, they couldn't see what was happening, but they could feel it through the rising temperature.

Magician's Red grabbed Jotaro by the shoulders, pulling him off the wall. Suddenly, Jotaro began fighting back, and from his body emerged the owner of the purple arm Yoko had seen before. It pushed Magician's Red off of him, forcing him back.

"There it is! It's finally shown itself!"

He was dressed (barely) sort of like a gladiator. Finally the evil spirit emerged fully. Yoko felt something within her stir. She tried holding it back, like a mother whose child wanted to be elsewhere.

"And it's so visible! That means it's really powerful!"

Involuntarily squeezing her hand shut, she allowed the blob in her hands to take form, and from it formed a small pistol. One of the policemen noticed and gaped at the new firearm in her hand.

"W-Where the hell did you get _that_?!" The officers were scared and confused out of their minds, and even _Holly_ looked more nervous.

Looking down at the pistol, Yoko laughed nervously. Why now, of all times? She's usually able to keep in control, why not now?! "D-Don't worry! It doesn't have any-"

 _Bang!_

Yoko let out a scream of surprise. Bullets?! Usually her guns couldn't _shoot_ , what prompted _this_? "H-Hey, sorry about that! Won't happen again, haha!" Yoko managed to get the gun to retreat back into blob form, growing more and more nervous. Was _Jotaro_ being in danger prompting this? Usually they weren't this uneasy...

Jotaro retaliated and grabbed Magician's Red by the throat, the indent from the spirit's hand visible on Avdol himself.

"I can't believe he's able to manifest it so clearly!"

"I'm surprised you have an evil spirit, too. And Grandpa, the identity of the evil spirit..."

"I know it yes." Yoko listened in subtly. Would she finally get an answer as to what... _they_ were?

"Mr. Joestar, you asked me to get your grandson out of his cell. I was planning on holding back, but considering its power, we could be in danger with one misstep. Shall I stop? If you still want him out, I'll have to get violent enough to send him to the hospital."

The hospital?! "That's fine. Give it a shot."

"Yes, sir! Red Bind!"

Once again, Magician's Red's flames constricted Jotaro, except this time all around his body. He was pulled against the cell bars, and Avdol slammed him into them repeatedly.

"Papa, what are you doing to Jotaro?!" Yoko felt bad for Holly. This must've been so hard for her to watch. Yoko felt herself losing control again. She really needed to practice this.

"Holly, be a good girl and keep quiet, 'kay?" How could he say that with such a genuine smile?! Soon _they_ were trying to come out and see what was going on. She saw the familiar smoky air, liquid like melting wax slowly building up a feminine-looking figure. Their hair waved in the air without any influence, and she lifted her handless left arm, as if asking for the limb back.

Yoko saw their right arm shift into a rope-like limb, wrapping it around the old man's waist. Holly let out a shout. Their free right hand pointed a newly-created gun barrel to the bottom of his chin. Yoko shouted once more, "Get off of him! Come back here now!"

"N-No, Yoko..." Jotaro spoke up to her. Looking over at him once more, she saw him continue to struggle against the other spirit's bonds, "Grandpa... tell me what this spirit is. Or I'll have Yoko blast your brains out."

"Jotaro!" Holly was absolutely torn up.

"Very well. I'll identify it. It may seem like an evil spirit, but it's not. Jotaro! What you believe to be an evil spirit... is a powerful vision created from your own life energy!"

Yoko looked at her own spirit, who turned back to her and gave her a reassuring smile. She wished it was as comforting as it used to be.

"Because it appears next to you, we call that vision... a Stand!"

Yoko took another look at them, still holding Jotaro's grandfather up. If this was her life energy... why did it want to fight these people? They were... well, they weren't her friends but they weren't enemies. And they'd finally told her what this spirit was.

"Are you ready to come out of your cage, Jojo?"

Jotaro glared at Avdol through the bars, and it was more intimidating with all the flames around them, "Enough of this," he began resisting the binds, "The reason I won't leave is beause I keep harming others without realizing it. Sure, it interests me that you and Yoko have an evil spirit, too. But if you keep going... you're gonna die."

In a flash, Jotaro kicked the table in his cell back against his sink, shattering it instantly and with no resistance, and putting out the fire.

"I warned you." Out came the "Stand" once more, "Bastard! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Jotaro's stand opened the bars wide, then broke them to create makeshift spears. Raising it's arm with a loud shout, Avdol simply turned his back on Jotaro, calling back his Stand with ease.

At this Yoko's Stand seemed to calm down, removing itself from Jotaro's grandfather's body, and slowly moving back to her. "Why'd you suddenly turn your back on me? Turn around and face me!" Jotaro thought he was being stoic, but Yoko could see through him.

Avdol sat on the floor nonchalantly, ignoring the teenager, "Mr. Joestar. As you can see, I've gotten him out of his cell. But..."

Yoko looked back at Jotaro. He was right. At this Yoko let a giant grin seep through, spreading from ear to ear, letting out a loud sigh of relief. Her Stand faded away once more, fully calmed down now.

"You sayin' you let me win?"

"Not exactly. I truly did plan to send you to the hospital, but I did not expect such power."

Jotaro pointed the rod at Avdol, "What were you gonna do if I didn't stop this steel rod?"

"My Stand is Magician's Red. It could melt a steel rod like this in the air with ease."

Mr. Joestar spoke up again, "Avdol has the same ability as you. _And_ you," he looked at Yoko, who grimaced with guilt, "You don't have to stay in that cell to research your spirit any longer."

A Stand, huh? She looked down at her feet, smiling softly. _Finally, I know what you are... I've wanted to know for years... how could I call you a friend if I didn't even know_ that?

* * *

The five of them went out to a cafe to discuss just why all of this was happening. While Holly hugged her son in relief, Yoko watched as she stuffed her face with small treats. Holly tends to spoil her whenever she orders out, and Yoko never wants that to go to waste. She didn't have the privilege of wasting food.

"You're so annoying, you bitch." But Jotaro did nothing to get her off of him.

"Okay!"

Yoko tried to speak, but her cheeks were stuffed like a chipmunk's. Fortunately the old man-she learned his name was Joseph Joestar-spoke for her, "Hey! How _dare_ you call your own mother a bitch! And Holly, stop smiling after he just called you that!"

"Okay!"

Jotaro continued to ignore her, "Grandpa, there's one thing I still don't understand. Why did you know about my evil spirit-no, my Stand or whatever?"

Joseph nodded, "Very well. I came all the way from New York to explain that. But in order to explain that, I must start from the beginning." And what a story. Apparently people found a coffin off the coast of Africa four years ago. The research Joseph did on it led to the conclusion that the coffin was also on the ship Jotaro's great-great grandfather, Jonathan, died on. When they discovered it, it was apparently empty. But apparently, Joseph and Avdol knew what was really inside the coffin, and they were trying to locate him.

The him being evil incarnate. The one who could survive at the bottom of the ocean in a coffin for over a hundred years. Dio.

Jotaro scoffed, "That was so stupid, I don't know what to say, Gramps."

"Gramps?!"

"Avdol was it? I don't know who you are, but you sure are full of yourself. And you, old man, do you expect me to believe such a crazy story right off the bat?"

Avdol smirked, "But our evil spirits could be classified as crazy as well, yes?"

Joseph seemed to calm down, "Whatever. Soon, you'll have no choice but to believe. If you wanna know how I know of Dio's existence," he held out a hand. Avdol placed an expensive-looking camera in it, "and why I'm after him, I'll show you the reason." Joseph gave a knowing smirk, "About a year ago I also obtained a Stand of my own."

"What?"

"Old man, what're you-"

Joseph slammed the camera on the table, "I shall show you! This," from his right hand grew purple vines around a yellow glow, "is my Stand!" Bringing his thorned hand on the camera like a karate chop, he broke the camera. Yoko internally cried. That was good money!

From the busted camera came a polaroid photo, and the tension in at the table as the photo prepared itself was thick.

"The thorns that came from my hand, did you see them? That was my stand! It has the power to take spirit photos of visions I captured from far-off places! Though I have to destroy a 30,000 yen camera to do it."

The oddness of Joseph's actions prompted a waiter to check in. Avdol brushed them off with one cool statement.

"What will appear in this picture, Jotaro... will be what determines your fate!"

"What?"

"Jotaro, Holly, have either of you looked at the back of your necks? Around the base of your necks should be a star-shaped birthmark." All three of them checked, and sure enough, matching star birthmarks lined all three of their necks.

"What the hell does this all mean?"

"I asked my mother. She said my father also had it. And apparently, all those of the Joestar bloodline have it."

"Hey, old man, just what the hell is gonna show up on that photo?"

Joseph looked at the photo once more, "It is our destiny, not yet discovered!"

"Papa..."

"Show us what's on it already, damn it!" Jotaro stole the photo from his grandfather's grasp, looking down at it himself.

Sure enough, he was there, sporting the star-shaped birthmark.

"Dio! He's always the one showing up in my spirit photos. And on the back of his neck... from this bastard's neck down... is the body of my grandfather, Jonathan Joestar!"

Dio somehow took over Jonathan's body and survived. And now, 100 years later, he is hiding somewhere in the world, planning _something_.

"It has been four years since he came back. The reason my spirit photos and your evil spirits all began manifesting this past year... is most likely Dio!"

Avdol spoke up as well, "Our powers could be considered psychic powers. I've had my Stand since birth, and it's likely the same for Yoko," he looked over at the still-eating girl, who nodded, "but your powers are bound to Dio's body... or Jonathan's body, by invisible threads. All we can say is that Dio's existence is what brought forth these powers in you."

"Avdol, do you know where he is just by this photo?"

Taking the photo, Avdol shook his head, "No, I cannot. There's hardly any background visible. But I will take a closer look."

"Let's go home, Holly. I'm sorry for bringing this all up so soon," Joseph pat his daughter's head, "Now, let's go home. I will be staying in Japan for a while."

Holly smiled, "Yes, Papa... Yoko, dear, you can come, too," Yoko perked up at mention of staying with Jotaro and Holly. Swallowing her last bite, she let out a large cheer, singing goofily, "Sleepover at Jotaro's house! Sleepover at Jotaro's house!"

On the way to his house, Yoko noticed Jotaro feel at his birthmark multiple times.

* * *

It was dark outside the mansion, the inside only illuminated by lit candles. A girl, long hair nearly invisible in the dark light, lifted her eyes from her book at the rustling of sheets.

"Silent as always."

"It happened again..."

She narrowed her eyes, but didn't speak, prompting him to continue, "Just now, it felt as though someone was watching me again." He rose from his bed, and she followed suit, marking her place in her book.

"Is it Jonathan's descendants after all?"

"Is that really surprising?"

"This body must be sending out some kind of soul signal to his descendants."

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, eyeing the dead woman on the floor, blood dripping from wounds on her neck. She still wasn't used to that.

"Very well. This might be called fate... A fate I must be rid of, a destiny I must erase. I have already made my move."

As he left the room, she was left alone again. She turned back to her chair. The page she had bookmarked was just getting interesting.

* * *

 _wOW this chapter was about twice as long as the other. im not too sure how well i did writing it tho im not too good with action and fighting haha im gonna learn. so yeah yoko's stand is plastic ono band and you'll learn a little more about it next chapter so! also tht end part is a little tease to another oc i have so :')_

 _so yeah this chapter was long! let me know what you think! and dont forget that little thing i mentioned for every 5 reviews at the top of the chapter! idk if i missed anything but i feel like i did but whatever aah! thanks for reading!  
_


	3. The Hierophant

_aaah hello! we're here again. i'm glad you guys like it so far! in case you didn't get it, yoko's stand is basically a shapeshifter and can create any item from seemingly nothing. the items can either last longer and be attached to her stand or can last as long as yoko's willpower can and disappear after a short time. also i hope you dont mind but since araki breaks his own stand rules so many times im gonna break them sometimes as well. *shrug emoji* araki's weird like that sometimes. so yes! don't forget, every five reviews, ill write a mini one-shot so leave ideas in your review! hope you enjoy chapter 3!_

* * *

 _Yoko was six years old when they appeared. It was a fall day, and amidst the changing leaves, there sat a small girl, her pale blue dress sticking out among the red and orange leaves. It was another normal day for her, ripping leaves apart while she waited for her father to pick her up (he was always a little later, not waiting outside like other parents, and she felt bad watching the other children get hello kisses from their mothers and fathers). Her large eyes lined with tears, she tried not to think of the several kids that had laughed at her attempts to answer questions during class. Sure, she wasn't as smart as them, and she really wasn't good at solving problems quickly, but wasn't the fact that she tried enough?_

 _Letting out a squeak of a sob, her lip wobbled as she held in any more cries._ _She let go of the leaf she'd been ripping apart, holding her hands to her mouth and squeezing her eyes shut, tears seeping from her closed lids._

 _And suddenly, she felt a hand on her little cheek, a hand much bigger than her own, and her tears being wiped away. Opening her eyes in shock, she looked up at the one who comforted her. A feminine figure, translucent, stood in front of her. It gave her a mischievous smile, eyes crinkling. Yoko was mesmerized by it's hair, (was that hair?) which seemed to float like it was underwater. She wished, suddenly, that her hair was that long._

 _The figure began concentrating on something, and Yoko was shocked to see both its hands come off like it was nothing. She didn't know how she wasn't screaming yet. The hands melded into a blob, then formed a stuffed penguin, which fell into Yoko's lap. Her favorite animal. Yoko let out a squeak of joy, holding the stuffed penguin close to her heart, tears and sadness long forgotten. She looked up at the figure once more, about to say thank you, but was surprised by the appearance of another._

 _Jotaro Kujo._

 _"My mom's picking you up, too, Yoko. Come on, let's go!"_

 _With a very harsh nod, Yoko got up from her spot under the tree, running alongside Jotaro. She looked for the figure again and was shocked to find it emerge from her own body. It put a hand to it's lips, and Yoko understood immediately._

 _Her new friend-Plastic Ono Band, she'd call them-was her own secret._

* * *

Yoko and Jotaro departed for school that morning together. Normally the routine for Yoko was to eat breakfast, walk all the way across town (from "the wrong side of the tracks" where she lived, past the school, all the way to the rich side of town where Jotaro lived) and walk with Jotaro to school. He never really minded, and it did lower the attention his mother gave him as they left.

"Jotaro! Wait!"

Speak of the devil.

Holly ran to the two, approaching her son, "You forgot something!" Her slippers made an odd shuffling noise as she ran to Jotaro, placing a hand on his cheek, "Goodness... Here, a goodbye kiss," and with that she planted her lips on his cheek.

"You bitch," shoving her off of him, he continued with a hand wave of dismissal, "Stop clinging to your child already." He walked off with Yoko in tow, Holly's goodbyes growing more distant as they got farther from Jotaro's house.

"Yare yare daze..." Jotaro pulled his cap down, closing his eyes as he continued to walk.

Yoko frowned, "You really should be nicer to Miss Holly, Jotaro! I _never_ get goodbye kisses from _my_ mom! Ooh, I got an idea! What if _I_ took your goodbye kisses?! That'd fix _everything_!" Yoko's mother rarely came up in conversation. She wasn't the most... caring. She tried hiding her pain at mentioning her mother by talking about how their teachers felt about Jotaro missing school.

Nobody knew, but Yoko understood. Her mom never got physical, and there were no bruises from her to speak of. She just... didn't care much for her daughter. Her father didn't do much either, but he just seemed more... afraid of her than anything. So Yoko was left to herself most of the time. She made her own breakfast, lunch, and dinner, did her own laundry, tucked herself in, didn't get goodnight kisses or goodbye kisses... But, hey! She had her own bedtime, so that was fun! And her own curfew! And time to herself. All the time.

But hey! That makes Miss Holly all the more special, so it can't be _that_ bad! ...Right?

"Hey, it's Jojo!"

"What? Jojo?"

"You're right! It's Jojo!"

"Jojo!"

At the sounds of Jotaro's fangirls, Yoko shrunk back, trying to make herself smaller and less noticeable by not talking and sulking. The girls weren't mean to her, but they definitely weren't nice. They were civil whenever Jotaro was around, and when he wasn't they would just whisper to themselves. The "chummier" she was with him the louder and meaner their insults were.

All of them approached him, wishing him a good morning. There were some days, like today, when they'd get brave and try to touch him.

"Jojo, what were you doing while you were absent from school for four days?" One girl wrapped her arm around Jotaro's hugging it to her chest. He simply looked down at her, and Yoko knew he was either trying to intimidate her, or silently asking her to stop. She didn't get it and just blushed. Then _another_ girl elbowed her off. They could get vicious sometimes. Jotaro kept walking, Yoko lurking behind.

"Hey! Why are you clinging to Jojo's arm like that? You're being too chummy! Stay away from him!"

"What the hell, ugly?" Yoko hesitated at that. Okay, her hair _was_ weird-looking, but her face wasn't bad. It was cute, just a little longer than most.

But Ugly retaliated right back, "Shut it, no boobs." Yoko was pretty sure they had pretty much the same bra size (Ugly's cups were a little bigger, though) from changing in gym, but No-Boobs' boobs weren't non-existent, either. She was pretty sure hers were bigger anyway. They suck.

"Ugly."

"No-boobs."

"Ugly."

"No-boobs."

"Ugly."

"No-boobs."

Soon the two began hurling the insults at each other faster and faster. Yoko saw Jotaro tense up, and merely waited for the bomb to explode. Poor Jotaro, he just wants to walk to school.

He turned, raising his voice, " _Shut up_! _You're damn annoying_!"

After a stunned silence, all the girls swooned, claiming that he said that to them, and Yoko knew this was going to be a long morning. Thank goodness they were about halfway...

"Yoko... what you were saying before. Continue."

What.

Uh oh. The girls looked angry. Yoko's eyes were wide, and she glanced up from her unusually still hands. Letting out a small "mhm!" she ran to catch up to Jotaro, continuing immediately where she left off. She'd pay for it later (and probably look a little down during lunch, but she wouldn't cry!) but for now she didn't care. Jotaro was beginning to feel like a friend again.

However, little did they know, they were being watched. A man in a green gakuran had witnessed the whole scene, glaring at Jotaro. He stood in front of an easel, Jotaro drawn... very abstractedly on the canvas. Red paintbrush in hand, he watched as Jotaro, Yoko, and his fangirls walked down the stone steps to school, and stroked a slash through Jotaro's leg.

Jotaro was caught off guard by the cut in his leg. Yoko's chatter turned into a scream of his name. The girls watched in horror, as well, as Jotaro tumbled through the air. Yoko's intuition had other ideas than standing still.

Jotaro broke his fall with the help of his stand and the lower-hanging tree branches, and as he recovered from the shock, he looked over at Yoko. She was covered in small cuts, and a bruise was already forming on her leg. She rubbed her arm, giving a small, breathy laugh, tiny pinpricks of tears appearing from the pain.

"What the hell did you do?" But she didn't have time to answer as the girls ran down the steps, barely hearing her, "Boy, those steps were slippery! Must've rained or something, I'm such a klutz..." Everyone who saw the fall ran to Jotaro.

Everybody except one.

"Are you alright? Seems the others are completely ignoring you... You seem like you need help..." Someone held a hand out to her, totally indifferent to Jotaro's own predicament. He seemed to want to help her first. Yoko stared at his face for a bit. Red hair, styled a bit like a... noodle. She held in a giggle at this realization. His purple eyes were focused on her, and they seemed to be checking her for serious injuries. She didn't want to upset the first peer who seemed to genuinely care about how she was.

Taking his hand, she pushed herself up, then let him pull her, "Yeah, thanks! Just a few cuts and bruise probably, nothing I haven't dealt with before! Heck, I've probably had worse!"

He looked a bit concerned at that tidbit of information, but the face was gone in a second, "If you insist... Still, you should go visit the nurse when you get to school. Let's go check on your friend, shall we?"

The two walked over to Jotaro, who'd brushed off the leaves that had gathered on his shoulders. The girls were asking if he was okay, and the commotion made Yoko and the boy next to her nearly silent as they approached.

Nearly.

Jotaro glanced up at the new boy, confused and a little tense. He offered Jotaro his handkerchief and the atmosphere seemed to change immediately. "You," his stare was unflinching, "seem to have cut your left leg." He seemed very different from the boy who had helped Yoko up, and this new side of him scared her a little. She looked at Jotaro who returned his stare.

"You should use this handkerchief as an emergency binder. Are you alright?"

Jotaro took the cloth silently, and Yoko tried to break the tension, "He helped me up, too, Jotaro! Speaking of, th-!"

"Yeah. It's just a scratch," he rose, standing tall once more. Yoko looked between the two boys. Finally someone seemed to match up to Jotaro's impossible height. Yoko's mind trailed off to the poor women who had to birth these giant men. She wondered if it was even possible. She was a weirdo.

The boy turned away and began walking to school, and Yoko wished she had gotten his name.

"Hold it."

He stopped immediately, looking back with an odd stare, still silent and tense as ever.

"Thanks. I haven't seen you around before. Do you go to our school?"

"I'm Noriaki Kakyoin. I just transferred here yesterday. Nice to meet you." And with that, he was gone.

"Huh. He said his name was Kakyoin-kun. He's not bad."

"Really?"

"I still like Jojo better!"

Yoko looked at Jotaro, palming his birthmark again. She gave him a small smile of encouragement.

* * *

Dio removed his hand from his shoulder. She looked up from her book once more, indifferent to his presence. She remembered the days where she was fascinated by him, but those days were long gone. Spending so much time with him, learning how to act like him, to rule like him, his tactics weren't new to her.

"At the time, I was weakened... because I was only a head," she didn't interrupt his exposition. Her mother had prepared her for this. For being his disciple. She knew the whole story, but hearing it from the horse's mouth was much different. He began stroking up his body, "If I hadn't stolen Jonathan Joestar's body..." He stretched his arms, spreading them as he released the built-up tension, still adjusting to this new body of his, "If I didn't have his energy, I would have had very little. I never could have survived at the bottom of the ocean for a hundred years."

She was always intrigued by the way he spoke of his brother. Jonathan. He seemed infatuated with him, but loathed him with the same amount of emotion. She reached for her tea, taking a sip and crossing her legs where she sat, heel clicking against the floor. Despite not being interested in him anymore, she was still interested in the deepest recesses of his mind: the places where he hid the parts of him most human. That included the parts of him from over a hundred years ago. He didn't talk of his time back in the 19th century unless it was about his victories. And he never talked about when he was human. He hasn't trusted anyone with anything too personal. At least, he hadn't since... since that priest.

She shook herself from her thoughts.

"But this body itself is like a bond between parent and child," she nearly snorted at that. She thought of the children he sired as he continued, "And it seems to connect with his descendants."

The Joestar bloodline... she knew none of them personally. She held no connection to them, and he was content with that. It would be easier to kill them without any sort of loose ends.

He stopped at the stairs, "They are aware of my existence. The new power that I have acquired by obtaining Jonathan's body... The Stand!" He made a gesture with one hand, and she rose from her seat, marking her page and taking one more sip of her tea, keeping a tight grip on the hilt of the blade sheathed at her side. She watched the elderly lady next to him as she listened intently.

"They know you exist, but not _where_. It buys you time. And grants you a decent strategy. You have the upper hand." He didn't like being told what to do, unless it was something he liked. She knew him too well now. In some areas more than others.

She followed him, heels clicking. She flipped her hair, black locks nearly touching the ignited candles, "This Stand also affects the bodies of his descendants. Advantages and disadvantages come hand in hand. That is inevitable," he brought a hand to the mirror in front of him, staring at his shadowed face. He was a beautiful man, and he eyed her from the corner of the mirror, standing behind him, "I must eliminate them... I must eradicate Jonathan's family."

* * *

He didn't take his eyes off of her on the way to the nurse. She knew the way by heart now, whether it was because of her clumsiness or other kids when he wasn't around he didn't know. He furrowed his brows at her. She was one strange girl.

She stopped, and that was when Jotaro realized he had, too. She looked at him, "You okay, Jotaro? We're almost there! The nurse is really-"

"You didn't want me to look bad."

Her eyes widened at his accusation, giving a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of her neck, "That was it, kinda... you used your... you had help not a lot of people could see. I figured it'd be easier to explain why you fell if I did, too."

He poked her cheek, and she let out a tiny squeak of surprise, "You're gonna kill yourself one day." He walked ahead of her, placing his hands in his pockets. Definitely a weird girl. She'd hurt herself to help others. She was bored of her own last name, so she made her own (nobody really called her by it but him on occasion). She was easily distracted, she cared for everyone she met, and she could never hold a grudge. He's amazed she hasn't died or been seriously injured yet. But she was better acting the way she did. She wouldn't be Yoko any other way.

He looked back at the sound of her footsteps continuing and saw a smile on her face.

"Welp, we're here! Don't worry, Jotaro, the nurse is really good at her job! But _be nice_." Her usual chipper was back in seconds. He admired it. She led him through the doorway as she ran ahead, shouting, " _Hi, Mrs. Shinozaki_!"

The nurse looked up from her other patients, smiling at her regular. Yoko's visits here were either from her clumsiness or another student. Nurse Shinozaki knew all about Yoko, and became a supportive figure in her life. She was a bit concerned about Yoko's life after she graduated, but didn't speak of this concern to anyone. Yoko's parents didn't come to Parent-Teacher Conferences.

"Hello, Yoko. And... Jojo?"

"Yup! We need some patching up, doc!" Yoko sat atop a nearby desk, kicking her legs, "Jotaro's cut is deeper, though. You should deal with him first!"

The nurse let out a laugh, "Or you're just trying to avoid the disinfectant. You can't fool me anymore, dear."

"But it _stings_!"

"That means it's working," she turned to Jotaro, "Have a seat, Jojo. Let me take a look at you." She didn't need to look much, the cut was prominent. "Jojo! Just how did you get that cut? You didn't get into another fight, did you? And take off your hat! It's poor manners!" Jotaro didn't reply and continued to rock back and forth in the examination chair, though he did pull back when she tried reaching for his hat, "For pity's sake..."

"Hey, doc," one of the boys lying in the sick bed spoke up, "Has Jojo ever gotten hurt in a fight? There's no way that would happen."

"Yeah!" The other one let out a chuckle at the thought.

Yoko chimed in, "I know he didn't! I was there! We both fell!"

"Well, you've got a point," ceasing her search for a pair of scissors, the nurse let out a laugh, "Then I guess I'll believe that you just fell, you scatterbrain." Approaching Jotaro's pant leg, she snipped the scissors once before Jotaro pulled away.

"Hey, hold on. What are you trying to do?"

"I'm cutting your pants," as she tried to cut them once more, Jotaro rose from his seat.

"Like hell you are."

"Well, I can't treat you through them."

"I'll take them off. Cutting them's a waste."

"Oh boy, Yoko's gettin' a _show_!" The second sick boy whistled. The other joined in with laughter.

Yoko squeaked and covered her eyes, "I'm not! I'm not! I'll cover my eyes, I swear!"

The nurse laughed and looked to Yoko, "Dear, why don't you get some bandages from the stock room next door? You know where they are, right?" Yoko nodded, and, still covering her blushing face, ran out of the nurse's office.

"You're surprisingly stingy, Jotaro. And very lenient with your company." Jotaro just grumbled in response. The nurse continued, "Now then, while Jojo is taking off his pants, I'll take your temperatures and prove you're faking ill."

"We really have colds."

"Yeah. Let us go home early."

Letting out another giggle, the nurse spoke in a sing-song voice, "Nope." Jotaro began taking off his jacket, when something fell out of his jacket and caught his attention. Kneeling down to pick it up, he noticed it was Kakyoin's handkerchief. White with a green striped design around the edge, and... huh?

"What the hell is this?"

 _Jotaro Kujo, I will kill you today with my Stand! -Noriaki Kakyoin_

Kakyoin?

Jotaro turned around at an odd squelching sound. "H-Hey doc! What're you doin'?!"

Nurse Shinozaki waved a pen around in her hand, the ink spraying with her movements. Her arm moved stiffly. Her eyes were blank, facing opposite directions and her skin looked pale. Her eyes were bloodshot and veins rose on her skin. She spoke with a menacing tone, "What does it look like? I'm waving around the thermometer to reset it."

"Th-Thermometer?! Doc..."

"That's a pen, doc!"

Jotaro only sat there in stunned silence. The nurse continued, "A pen? Did you say a pen?!" She was frothing at the mouth now, "Does this look like a _pen_ to you?! How... How _stupid_ can you be?" Jotaro noticed the long green tendril going up her coat. What the hell?

"This thermometer actually looks like a pen to you?!" Her back was moving in odd angles, cracking as she moved, "Then have a..." she was winding up, "better..." they were stuck, there was nowhere to run, " _look_!" She stabbed the pen through one boy's eye, and he could only whimper as she moved it around in his socket. The other two onlookers could only do just that as he began screaming in agony. The nurse began laughing with gleeful sadism that wasn't really her own.

"She's..." Kakyoin...

He had to be the one that did this!

* * *

 _okay this took fOREVER to write and im sorry! as i write this im actually healing from an accident that needed 7 stitches (i scared my dog in his sleep and he tore my lip open). so this was delayed! but im gonna get back on track with writing once ive healed. im basically bedridden for a few days so i figured i should pass the time by writing. idk how well this chapter was i really like how it turned out though! so like i said, leave 5 reviews and ill write a small oneshot, so let me know what you'd like me to write about in the oneshot. you'll learn more about plastic ono band in chapters to come, but for now ill leave it here! thanks for reading!_


	4. Kakyoin

_hi everyone! it's been a while hasn't it? im terribly sorry about that! so last time i wrote i said i had stitches. well, they've been out and now i have a sexy lip scar so that's fun! basically i havent been writing too much because ive been swamped with schoolwork i needed to make up after my four-day absence... hopefully ill have more time to write over break! im typing this at 2 am on tuesday when i should be writing my essay on the scarlet letter but i think ill have enough time to finish this chapter on friday or at least this weekend. this is also the last full week before break and i should have enough time to write over break as well so! that'll be fun! thanks for your patience and im so glad you like this story! without further ado here's chapter 4!_

* * *

"My eye! My eye!" The two boys ran from the nurse's quickly, whimpering in fear and pain, and leaving Jotaro alone with Mrs. Nakashima.

"Jojo..." unfazed by what she just did, she turned stiffly, "You're not going to say that this looks like a pen, are you?!"

Reeling back for another stab, Jotaro caught her wrist just before she punctured him. However, even he was having issues keeping her pen away from his face, and she eventually managed to somewhat overpower him and get the pen in his cheek.

Face twisted, Jotaro let out a grunt, "How is she so strong?" He brought his other hand up to push her away, though this only brought the pen deeper in his cheek, causing him to bleed. Warm blood trickling down his cheek, he tried to hold the nurse back with all his might.

 _I did see something weird_ _crawling up her leg before... Was it a Stand?_

Mrs. Nakashima frothed at the mouth, heaving as she tried to drive her pen deeper into Jotaro. "Kakyoin... Noriaki Kakyoin... did _he_ cut my leg on the stairs?"

"Precisely."

Sitting on the windowsill, looking smugly at Jotaro's situation, was Kakyoin himself.

"Y-You're..."

"Hey. Short time no see," exposing a marionette puppet, he gave Jotaro a blank stare, "My Stand's possessed that nurse and is controlling her." He began moving the puppet-an anatomical doll used by art students-as if to give an example, "Attacking my Stand will mean hurting that nurse, _Jojo_."

" _Bastard_. Just who the hell are you?" Jotaro's hands were shaking from the effort it took holding the nurse back.

"I told you. I'm Noriaki Kakyoin. My Stand is Hierophant Green," he continued to play with his marionette as he spoke, "I am human, but my loyalty is to him..." the marionette raised a hand, "Therefore..." the small wooden hand fell, "I shall kill you!"

The nurse lunged once more at Jotaro, pushing her body on top of him as she screamed absently, frothing at the mouth, her clothes becoming unruly, mouth lolling open. And Jotaro saw it.

Inside her mouth...

Were two glowing eyes.

Pushing Mrs. Nakashima away from him, the grip on her pen was gone, and Jotaro's wound bled heavier for it. Placing a hand on the back of her head, he pulled her back in, lined his mouth up with hers, and...

"Mrs. Nakashima~! I'm back with the bandaids! Sorry about the mess in there! A shelf fell on me and I-..."

Yoko watched the scene before her unfold. Jotaro and Mrs. Nakashima...

Were kissing.

" _Oh my_! The harsh reality of forbidden love! Poor Mrs. Nakashima, she must be so unhappy in her marriage! And Jotaro! All of these ladies your age! Too _immature_ for you! The passionate romance between them is so _strong_! Their love will overcome _all_! I can feel the growing tenderness of their loins at this insta-! _Jotaro_! You're so _lewd_! Using your tongue in a school env-!"

Jotaro ripped his mouth off of the nurse's. There was his Stand, and between his lips was...

A green, weird-looking... thing.

"Eeeeeeewww! What is that thing?! How did it fit into Mrs. Nakashima's mouth?! Jotaro, just what kind of things are you int-?!"

Jotaro internally sighed, and looked smugly at Kakyoin, "I won't hurt her," his Stand floated upwards, pulling the... thing... out of Mrs. Nakashima's mouth, "Now that I've dragged it out... I see... It's just a sleazy Stand that can't do anything but possess people."

"Oh! It's a Stand! I get it now! Phew! I was pretty sure Mrs. Nakashima was happily married anyway!"

Jotaro's Stand bit down, making Hierophant Green's user cringe.

"Woah! K- _Kakyoin_!? _Kakyoin_ 's the Stand user?!" Yoko subconsciously walked to where Jotaro stood, wanting to get a better look at what was going on, "Hi Kakyoin~! I never got to really thank you for before! Wait, go back to the possession bit! Kakyoin's evil?!"

Jotaro's Stand exposed Hierophant Green even more, "Kakyoin, this is your Stand? All green and striped... it looks like a shiny melon."

Yoko raised a brow at the comparison, but then took another look at it, giving a small giggle, "Hey, Jotaro, you're right! It does!"

Kakyoin let out a pained grunt, placing one foot inside the nurse's office, "You're going to regret dragging that out of her, Jojo." The threatening words were stripped of intimidation as Kakyoin let out another sound of pain. An audible crunch made his brows furrow.

"Don't try to act tough," shoving his hands into his pockets, Jotaro turned to Kakyoin, "I can see my finger marks on your forehead," he spat at Kakyoin's feet, "If I go ahead and crush your Stand's head like a melon, it looks like your head will be crushed, too."

Jotaro's Stand increased the pressure on Hierophant Green's head with just one thumb. Another pained grunt from Kakyoin.

"Heehee... melon Stand..." Yoko was still giggling at the comparison. Jotaro pretended it was lowering Kakyoin's morale.

"I'm gonna keep a grip on you for a while. I'll take you to the old man. I'm sure he'd love to meet you... and I'd like to know more about Dio myself." The creaking noise of swinging shutters accompanied these words.

" _We_ , Jotaro! _We're_ gonna take him to the old man! You could get hurt, and I've got bandages! I'll be Nurse Yoko!"

The shutters slammed closed. Jotaro and Yoko gasped. Hierophant Green was...

"What?! Green fluid is coming out of his Stand's hands?"

"Uh oh..."

Kakyoin looked menacing, "I already told you, Jojo... that you would regret this. Feel the attack of my Stand, Hierophant Green!"

"Oh boy..."

"Don't make any weird moves!"

Hierophant Green's hands were now bursting with that odd green liquid, pulling themselves apart to make an odd waterfall between them. He squished the waterfall together and from it-

"Emerald Splash!"

Jotaro tried blocking the emerald projectiles with his Stand, but it became too much. At the odd wound in his Stand's chest, he was knocked back into the wall, coughing up blood. He couldn't even sit up, and dust from the shattered wall covered his weakened body.

"Ah! Jotaro!" Yoko watched with fear as Kakyoin walked smoothly past her and her... bubble. He turned to her slightly, eyeing her Stand's work.

"Interesting. You managed to completely avoid Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash with this... shield of yours."

Yoko looked at the bubble in surprise, " _I_ did this?" Plastic Ono Band's smile was bright as they formed in the bubble as well, "Oh! _I_ did this! I think? Huh!"

Kakyoin ignored her in favor of Jotaro, "What do you think? Emerald Splash... What looked like the bodily fluids of my Stand, Hierophant Green, was a vision of destructive energy! It's pierced through your Stand's chest. Therefore, your insides have been torn to shreds."

Jotaro grunted as he tried sitting up. Gritting his teeth he tried moving through the pain, but that was always easier said than done. Kakyoin turned to Mrs. Nakashima.

"And that nurse..." she was moaning, convulsing and twitching violently, collapsing as blood spurted from her face. Blood pooled beneath her form, and Yoko let out another sad cry, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Mrs. Nakashima..."

"Wh-What? I'm certain I removed the Stand from her..."

Kakyoin smirked, "I already told you... Attacking my Hierophant Green would mean hurting her. My Stand can reach further than yours, but it doesn't like open spaces. It prefers to hide within something. If you drag it out, it gets angry. That's why, when it came out from her throat, it hurt her," he gave Jotaro an accusatory glare, "It's your fault, Jojo! This is your responsibility! This is your fault, Jojo! You did this! If you had let me kill you in the first place, this nurse wouldn't have been-"

 _BANG!_

Kakyoin blinked in shock. Dust billowing from a new bullet hole in the wall, mere inches from Kakyoin's face, Yoko held a pistol with teary eyes, brows furrowed in an angry glare (or as angry as she could get). She was breathing heavily, and her hands were shaking.

"You... Kakyoin... This is _your_ fault! Why attack Jotaro in the first place?! Nobody had to get hurt! Nobody at all! This isn't Jotaro's fault! It isn't Mrs. Nakashima's fault! It's all!" _BANG!_ "Your!" _BANG!_ " _Fault_!" _BANG!_

Three new holes joined the first.

"I... Mrs. Nakashima is one of the only people who's _ever_ been nice to me! Jotaro, too! And when you helped me on the stairs, I thought you could be another! Someone who was nice to me! Who could be my _friend_! But now... Now... Now, I-"

"Will you kill me?" Kakyoin let out a small chuckle, "Like you could. Those four holes in the wall prove it. You're useless, anyways. Lord Dio said to get rid of anyone who _dared_ to stand against him. I'd say you qualify... Not like killing you will be hard-"

 _Crunch_.

Jotaro clenched the broken wall, sitting up with a scowl. Shakily pushing himself up with a groan, the attention was back on him.

"You're trying to stand up? But how sad... If I were to compare you to something, it'd be a sandbag in front of a boxer," Jotaro slowly put one foot in front of the other, walking with a wobble, "You stood back up only to be hit again."

He tried his best to stand, looking Kakyoin in the eyes as he spoke, "I, Jotaro Kujo, am labeled a punk. I tend to overdo it with my opponents in fights, so much that some are still in the hospital. There was one idiot teacher who was all talk, so I taught him a lesson, and he hasn't come back to school. At restaurants that served me lousy food, I leave without paying the bill all the time."

He slowly raised a fist, "But... Even I... know nauseating evil when I see it. Evil is when you use the weak for your own gain, and crush them under your foot! Especially a woman! That is exactly what you've done!"

He pointed at Kakyoin, "Your Stand isn't visible to the victim or the law. Therefore... I shall judge you!"

"Evil? There, you are wrong. Evil refers to the loser. Justice refers to the victor. The last man standing!" He summoned Hierophant Green once more, "The method doesn't matter!"

Jotaro dodged Hierophant Green's tendrils with incredible speed, jumping all around the nurse's office. Kicking a table at Kakyoin granted him a few seconds more, but it was soon gone, as Kakyoin managed to corner him. Jotaro glared at the incoming stand as it bound his arms together, and lifted his feet off the ground.

"The loser is the evil one. And now, the final blow!" Hierophant Green prepared for another Emerald Splash.

"What? The loser is evil?"

"Emerald Splash!"

"Well, in that case..."

Jotaro's Stand was back out, blocking him from the emeralds. Jotaro smirked as Plastic Ono Band snuck under Hierophant Green's coils, inflating itself to rip them off his body. He had to hand it to her, Yoko could be damn clever at times.

"You've _got_ this, Jotaro!"

"What?! Impossible! He shrugged off the Emerald Splash?"

"... _you're_ the evil one after all!"

The Stand reached for Hierophant Green's neck, shaking it with incredible strength. "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Kakyoin spewed blood from his mouth.

Jotaro's Stand winded back, clasping its fingers together in a fist, and slammed into Hierophant Green's face with a mean punch. "ORA!" The strength of it shattered parts of it's face. One after another, the punches seemed never-ending, and Hierophant Green started looking like one of those speed bags. Jotaro threw the Stand in the air, preparing one final punch.

"The one who'll be the Judge is..." Hierophant Green flew through the ceiling. The sound Jotaro's Stand's fist made was louder than her gun, " _my Stand_!"

Yoko heard windows break. The whole school was shaken by that.

A loud shout of pain came from Kakyoin, as blood practically shot out of him, "What a powerful Stand..."

And with that, Kakyoin was down.

"You just caught it by surprise and hurt its chest a little," Jotaro wiped the blood from his face, "Lucky for me, it's not a weak Stand, but I have a feeling it'll become more violent."

Yoko shot up with a small noise, "Ah! Jotaro! Wait!" Stumbling to her feet, Yoko reached clumsily for the bandaids and the first pack of wipes she saw. Catching up to Jotaro, she used a chair to boost herself, "Gotta patch you up!"

As she wiped the blood from his face, applying bandages with a small hum, she wiped her own tears with her other hand.

"What was that speech all about?"

At that Yoko slowed her movements, giving another awkward laugh, "I dunno... That kinda stuff always works in manga... talking down the villain and all that... even though it didn't, at least I bought you a bit more time!"

He gave her a stare, and she giggled again.

"You really _are_ gonna get yourself killed... be more careful about what fights you pick. You don't have to die for me."

Yoko nodded, smiling.

"That was close," he walked to Mrs. Nakashima, and Yoko frowned at her bandaids. They weren't going to be enough for her, "She should be find once her wounds are treated."

Yoko ran over to button her shirt as the school alarm rang.

"What was that? A gas explosion?"

"It came from the nurse's office!"

"None of you leave the classroom!"

Jotaro stood up, motioning to Yoko, "Leave the rest to them. We're ditchin' school today. Bring those bandaids... Nurse Yoko. I'm sure Kakyoin'll need them. We've got to have him explain some things about Dio."

Yoko nodded quickly, rising to rush after Jotaro. The two-well, three-walked back to Jotaro's house in mostly silence, save for one small conversation as they left school grounds.

"Jotaro?"

"Mm."

"Thank you... for being nice to me."

* * *

 _OKAY THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF A CHEESE FEST IT'S ALSMOT CHRISTMAS LET ME LIVE. idk how well jotaro's written here because i do have my later-episode bias so fuck. idk im back and i wanted to be mushy. dont worry tho yokos actually gonna shoot people one day. maybe. shooting people ends stand fights too quickly i guess idfk. anyway i hope you liked it! its been a pleasure writing this story and sharing yoko with you guys so! yeah! im also considering doing a Q &A with yoko or something sometime! maybe something special for christmas or new years idk! anyway ill see u next time! thanks so much ilu all!_


	5. Flesh Bud

_aaaa hello everyone! im sorry this took so long to update! honestly midterms took a lot out of me and then fire emblem and pokemon distracted me.. and my dog had to stay overnight in the hospital because she needs fluid.. and i figured distracting myself will be best for me right now.. so anyway!_

 _make no mistake, i have no intentions of abandoning this story. ive pretty much laid out the entire thing honestly. i just needed some time to reflect and relax and it took way longer than it should. and for that im sorry! but ive decided that ill upload a new chapter once every other friday! think of it like a jojo friday!_

 _im gonna try and update more regularly from now on. im terribly sorry about this! here's chapter 5!_

* * *

Returning to the Kujo residence, Yoko ran ahead to find anybody she could. "Hello? Anyone? We found a Stand User!" Suddenly surrounded by loud shushing, Yoko laughed awkwardly and repeated herself in a whisper, "Sorry! We found a Stand User... His name's Kakyoin... I found Avdol and Mr. Joestar, Jotaro."

Jotaro followed Yoko's voice (not like it was hard) and placed the still-unconscious Kakyoin on the floor of Joseph and Avdol's guest room. The two older men hovered over the redhead.

"It's too late for him," Joseph said solemnly, not taking his eyes off the man on the floor, "He's not going to make it. He'll die in the next few days." Yoko's eyes widened, while Jotaro merely shifted his body. This didn't go unnoticed by Joseph, "It's not either of your fault, you two. The reason this man swore loyalty to Dio," he lifted his hand, "and came to kill you," bringing it to Kakyoin's forehead, he pushed his noodle-like hair out of the way, "is right here!"

The odd tumor-like organ Joseph had revealed looked almost alive, twitching and pulsing despite being lodged in the border between Kakyoin's forehead and hairline.

"What is that spider-like growth?!"

"Eeeeeeeeeew! Is that a tumor?! Does Kakyoin have..." Yoko paused for a dramatic gasp, " _cancer_?!"

Jotaro ignored her-being around her so much made that easier-continued, "You said that's the reason he swore loyalty to Dio?"

"This is a flesh bud, formed from Dio's own cells. It connects to his brain. This tiny little flesh bud was implanted there to influence his mind."

Yoko focused on Kakyoin's face. He looked peaceful despite the tense situation they were in. She tilted her head; this boy was her and Jotaro's age, and he'd been dragged into something as scary as Dio, without any consent of his own? She felt a pang of sympathy in her chest, and pouted down at him.

"In other words, that flesh bud is a controller that draws forth certain feelings."

"But-but... he can still be saved, right?! We can save him from the flesh bud, right?! There's no way he's already dead!" Yoko felt tears dot her eyes.

Joseph spared her a sympathetic glance, "Charisma! The feelings that make soldiers want to obey dictators! The feelings that make true believers follow cult leaders," His own words seemingly making him wince, he pointed to Kakyoin, "This young man admired Dio and swore loyalty to him! Dio is a charismatic figure; he can sway others to do his bidding with his overwhelming powers of attraction. He used that to order Kakyoin to kill us."

"So operate on him and remove it."

"The brain is very delicate. If he were to move while we were extracting it, we could inflict brain damage."

Kakyoin's eyelids twitched. He made small noises in his sleep. Yoko ignored everything around her except for him. How could a boy her age, the first person sans Jotaro to show her more kindness than he needed to, be handed such a horrible deal...? Her vision grew blurry and small hiccups bubbled from her throat. Sniffling loudly, she tried to prevent the tears from falling, but they leaked from her eyes anyway.

"It's awful... it's too awful!"

"Jojo," Avdol tried to ignore Yoko's squeaky sobs, "The following happened four months ago, in Cairo, Egypt..." looking as if he wanted to steel himself, he suddenly yelled, "I met Dio!"

Jotaro was interested.

* * *

"I am a fortune teller by trade. I have a shop in a souk called Khan el Khalili. It was the night of the full moon. He..."

 _Avdol walked the familiar streets of Cairo, looking at his feet. He didn't need to gaze at the shops around him to find his way to his own. Today was just like any other day, and besides the three foreign figures he'd seen on his way, the night looked to be the same as any other as well. His mind seemed to be unable to wander from what Mr. Joestar had said, and those three women._

 _They weren't all together, no, two stood close, one tall and proud and fairly... buxom, while the one with her was much smaller, seemed to have a rounded face and a posture that indicated immaturity. His Stand seemed a little more alert with them, but Avdol had control over Magician's Red. He wouldn't be coming out anytime soon._

 _The third was the most interesting._

 _Long black hair that went down to her hips, a fairly feminine figure though there seemed to be a bit of muscle to her, a sword at her hip. But her eyes were the most interesting. The full moon made them even more noticeable if the shocking crystal color hadn't caught your eye yet. They pierced him as she looked him up and down-at least he assumed she was doing that. One hand rested on the blade at her side, the other on her hip. At an innocent glance to her, she turned away, as if she'd been doing something forbidden._

 _Her eyes haunted him all the way back to his shop. She was the only one who had looked him up and down, while the other two just gave him parting glances as he passed them. She almost seemed to be... examining him._

 _Ah well. Not much he could do about her now._

 _Turning into his doorway, he was shocked by an ethereal purple light, smoke of a similar color curling onto his stairs for no reason. A man, clad in golden pants and a form-fitting black tank top..._

"...stood quietly on the stairs that led up to my shop's second floor. His cold gaze felt as if it was trying to stealthily pierce my heart. His golden hair, his near-transparent alabaster skin, and his strange sensuality made it hard to believe he was a man. I had heard about him from Mr. Joestar, so I knew immediately that he was Dio, back from the Atlantic's depths!"

 _"I hear that you have powers that ordinary people don't," he seemed to angle his head so it blocked some of the light above him, allowing the rest to peak around his head like an angel's halo, "I'd be very grateful if you could show them to me." He licked his lips, almost to say that if he didn't show his "powers," he'd still be useful as a midnight snack._

 _Avdol knew immediately this was no angel, eyes wide and almost trembling with fear._

"It was then that I found him truly terrifying."

 _His hair began to move, and odd tentacle-like tendrils of the golden locks slowly moved into the air, advancing towards him, curling around each other and creating a syringe-like object, slowly coming closer and closer to him._

"His words brought such peace to my heart. They had a dangerous sweetness. That's exactly why he was terrifying!"

 _"Come, Avdol..." the hair's pointed top opened and an even larger syringe was revealed, and the odd liquid that dripped from it made it look like it was salivating, hungering for Avdol's loyalty and worship._

 _Letting out a shout of fear, Avdol leapt from his window, rejecting Dio's offer._

"I ran for my life. I didn't dare think of fighting him. I was very lucky. Because I had heard about Dio and realized it was him, I was able to immediately jump out the window. I knew the labryinthine souk like it was the back of my hand, so I was able to escape."

 _Avdol wasn't sure why or even how, but he could feel those silver eyes on his retreating form once more._

* * *

"Otherwise, I would have ended up like this young man, made into one of his followers through a flesh bud."

Her crying slowly quieting down as she listened to Avdol's story, Yoko sniffled, wiping her eyes and nose. Jotaro hadn't moved since Avdol started speaking.

"You would have died a few years later, your brain completely devoured," Joseph added. Yoko let out a whine of pity, looking down at Kakyoin again. Avdol began gently rubbing her back when her hiccups picked up again.

"Died? Hold on a minute," Jotaro took a step forward, "Kakyoin here... isn't dead yet!" Jotaro motioned to his right, and with a loud _whoosh_ ing noise, out came Jotaro's Stand. Kneeling down across from Yoko, he spoke with confidence, "I'll pull it out using my Stand!"

Yoko looked up in shock. Jotaro's compassion, not unfamiliar to her, was incredibly rare when he was around others. Did he feel the same way about Kakyoin dying as she did? Giving him a watery smile, she called out Plastic Ono Band, who knew exactly what Yoko wanted. Forming a makeshift horseshoe-shaped metal, she fit it over Kakyoin's neck. Sure, Yoko wasn't a doctor and she had no idea if that was safe, but as Plastic Ono Band created supports to keep it stationary, Yoko decided she didn't care. It was worth trying to save Kakyoin. And besides, it wasn't too tight or loose, and it'd keep Kakyoin's head in place better than Jotaro's hands could. Jotaro gave her a small nod.

Jotaro's Stand raised its hand to the flesh bud.

"Wait, Jotaro!" Joseph and Avdol rose in shock and fear.

"Don't touch me, old man! I'll pull it out without harming his brain," Jotaro leaned down to get a better look at the flesh bud, "My Stand moves with such precision that it can grasp even a bullet."

"It's true! I saw it!"

"Stop! That flesh bud is alive!"

"Yoko, don't encourage him!"

Jotaro's Stand aligned it's fingers with Kakyoin's flesh bud, it nearly had it grasped in its fingers.

"Don't you realize why part of the flesh bud is outside of his body?! That's why not even the best surgeon could extract it!"

"We have to try, Mr. Joestar! It's not right to just let him die! He's too young! Why don't you believe in-"

The Stand held it in between its thumb and forefinger. As soon as it touched the flesh bud, the flesh bud reacted in turn, wildly waving around a set of tentacles. One landed in Jotaro's hand, still on Kakyoin's face.

"Jotaro!"

"Shit!"

"The flesh bud stabbed him with a tentacle! This isn't good! Let go, Jojo!"

The flesh bud worked its way through Jotaro's veins, a small trail of blood leaking while the flesh bud moved farther and farther up Jotaro's arm.

"It will try to enter the brain of anyone who tries to extract it!"

Jotaro grit his teeth.

Kakyoin opened his eyes. Looking at Jotaro's impaled hand, he murmured weakly, "You..."

"Don't move Kakyoin. If I fail, your brain is done for."

"Hi, Kakyoin! It's Yoko!"

The flesh bud was loosening.

Yoko talked about anything that came to mind.

Kakyoin laid still, looking from Jotaro to Yoko.

The lone tentacle paved its way to Jotaro's neck.

"Let go, Jojo! It's gone up to your face!" Avdol ran to push Jotaro away.

Joseph held out his arm, "Wait, Avdol! My grandson is quite the man. It's entered his body, and yet he's completely calm. He isn't even trembling. Nor is his Stand!" Jotaro's Stand continued pulling out the flesh bud, "He moves with more precision and strength than I anticipated."

One of the flesh buds attachments was off.

Kakyoin stared right at Jotaro.

He was still listening to Yoko talk.

The tentacle was at Jotaro's cheek.

Two.

It was by his temple.

Yoko's voice was shaking.

Three.

Now it was at his forehead.

Kakyoin looked to Yoko.

Yoko smiled at Kakyoin.

"He did it!"

The flesh bud was out.

Jotaro's Stand ripped it's tentacle out of his user's body. Ripped in two, the bud itself flew towards Joseph. His hand glowed yellow.

"Overdrive!"

The flesh bud disintegrated before their eyes.

Kakyoin watched the dust fall.

Yoko beamed, happier than ever, "Yay, Jotaro!" Jumping up with an enthusiasm none of them could expect, Yoko's arms found their way around Jotaro's neck, squeezing tightly as she whispered a small, "Thank you," to him. Jotaro said nothing in return, just steadied Yoko so she didn't twist his neck. Upon letting her go, Jotaro tipped his hat, turning to leave the room.

Plopping down on the other side of Kakyoin, Plastic Ono Band's makeshift neck brace disappeared. Yoko waited for him to sit up before embracing him tightly as well, "Yay, Kakyoin! Welcome back!" Giggling as she supported herself on her knees, kicking her feet in the air, she didn't notice Kakyoin's minor discomfort as he rubbed at where the flesh bud had been.

"Wh..."

Jotaro stopped, turning back to the redhead being mauled by his enthusiastic friend.

"Why? Why did you risk your life to save me?"

The two stared each other down, Yoko's babbling finally slowing.

Turning and walking away, Jotaro simply replied, "Who knows? I'm not really sure myself," he stopped, and without looking back, "Patch him up, Nurse Yoko." Jotaro finally turned the corner, disappearing from view. He'd let Yoko talk his ear off, let her get her revenge for worrying her.

Yoko sniffled once more, wiping her eyes and giving Kakyoin a big smile. Noting the tears in his eyes, she began placing bandages on his wounds, her motor mouth starting once more.

Little did none of them know, Holly had listened in to the last bit of conversation. _Mama sees right through you, Jotaro._

* * *

 _oKAY! DONE! i really liked writing this chapter idk! anyways im gonna definitely be more active now! i was thinking of maybe doing an oc contest, too, what do you think? idk ive got motivation and many ideas now so! let me know what you think of this chapter! see you next time!_


	6. Notice I: OC Contest!

_okay this is one of the worst things to do to people because to me it feels like a huge cock tease but IM SORRY i wanted to get this down in case i collapse out of exhaustion before chapter 6 is up!_

 _hello! happy easter (kinda)! so as it happens my every other friday mark was on easter weekend, so im sorry for the delay! im currently putting the finishing touches on chapter 6 right now but!_

 _i wanted to announce the OC CONTEST *cheering*_

 _YEAH so pretty much i'm going to pick four winners based on how good their ocs are! all you need to do is head over to my tumblr ( .com) and submit (anonymously or not, if you dont have a tumblr youll need to do it anonymously, just let me kno ur account here!) an oc for me to read, based on this profile!_

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Age:_**

 ** _Gender: (i will accept all genders for an OC!)_**

 ** _Looks: (color, of course, but try to go into as much detail as possible. how thin or thick their hair is, maybe the texture and why it is that way. it helps me get to know the character and how they treat themself/are perceived by others)A_**

 ** _Backstory: (TRY not to make it too sue-ish, and maybe keep it detailed but make sure every event makes sense as to how your character is the way they are today. you have some wiggle room as i will need to fit them into the story, but please make sure the backstory fits your character. you can include family, friends, anybody who helped make the character who they are today)_**

 ** _Personality: (AGAIN you have some wiggle room here as im nervous about misinterpreting what a character would do in any given moment and they needed to be integrated into the story so. give me good and bad sides to the character, as it makes characters more interesting!)_**

 ** _Stand: (nothing else to say about this one, just make sure it's not overpowered, too similar to a canon stand, doesnt have so many abilities it makes people's heads spin, etc.)_**

 ** _PLEASE STATE YOUR WILLINGNESS TO MAKE SMALL ADJUSTMENTS TO YOUR CHARACTER IF NEED BE TO FIT THE STORY SO THAT I KNOW YOU READ THIS UPDATE OVER AS OPPOSED TO JUST SKIMMING IT._**

 ** _you can also include my oc(s) into your profile if you really want *trying not to sound egotistical*_**

 _SO here are the rules:_

 _ONE ENTRY PER USER. honestly it just keeps things fair, and i wont have to choose between two wonderful ocs by the same person. and please don't cheat either! if i find out you've cheated then you'll be disqualified._

 _GO AS DETAILED AS YOU WANT! id rather have a profile dripping with detail than one that doesn't! it's not a burden for me, honest!_

 _try to keep the stand names to 70s-80s and earlier musicians! at least for part 3 (*lenny face*)_

 _i wish to not answer as many asks as possible on my tumblr, if that makes sense, but i do want to give you guys feedback. please try to submit not-anonymously if you can!_

 _IF YOU DONT TELL ME WHO YOU ARE IN YOUR MESSAGE I WILL BE UNABLE TO CREDIT YOU AND YOU WONT BE ABLE TO WIN! please please please please please try and remember to tell me your ffnet/tumblr account so i may contact you!_

 _if i think of anything else, ill let you know in a reply message or something of the sort_

 _so yeah! depending on how many entries i get, the deadline is_ _ **APRIL 1st**_ _if i get a few. if i get more than bargained for i will move the announcement of winners to the friday after, which will be_ _ **APRIL 8th**_ _._

 _if chapter 6 of the seventh crusader doesnt go up today itll be up tomorrow! thank you, sorry for the delay, and happy easter if you celebrate it!_


End file.
